1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rope used in team roping, and more particularly to an improved heeler rope that does not require dallying.
2. Related Art
Team roping is a rodeo event in which two cowboys compete as partners. While on the run, a steer is first roped by the xe2x80x9cheaderxe2x80x9d who ropes the steer""s horns. The header then wraps or xe2x80x9cdalliesxe2x80x9d the rope around the saddle horn and turns the steer across the arena. The xe2x80x9cheelerxe2x80x9d moves into position behind the steer and ropes the moving hind legs of the upright animal. The heeler then dallies the rope around the saddle horn. The clock stops when both horses are facing each other and the ropes are taught, securing the steer in the middle.
A matter of precision and teamwork, not brute strength or single combat, today""s team roping has become a leisure activity enjoyed by urban and rural citizens of every occupation, age, race, sex and skill level. Horse arenas from Hawaii to Connecticut stage roping events as often as two and three times a week. Arena roping is an activity enjoyed by thousands seeking a fun and exciting way to utilize their horses. It is often a family event with grandparents, mothers, dads, sons and daughters alike all teaming together.
Lariats, also called lassos, are used in ranching and rodeos for catching horses and cattle. The term lariat defines a rope having some form of hondo, or knot at one end, which, when the other end of the rope is pulled through the hondo, a loop is formed that is used to encircle and then tighten around the object the lariat is being used to catch. Attached to the hondo is a burner. The burner is a device that is fastened to the lead portion of the hondo on at least the inside portion of the rope for the rope to slide against when the loop is being reduced to tighten on the object being roped. The burner protects the rope from abrading and also makes the rope faster by reducing the friction of the sliding rope. Common burners consist of rawhide sewn onto the hondo.
Ropes for lariats used in team roping have several characteristics that distinguish them from conventional general duty ropes. First, the rope for a lariat used in team roping must be stiffer or harder than conventional general duty ropes. This characteristic is referred to as body, and is often achieved with more twists and by twisting and final winding of the rope under high tension in the manufacturing process. Second, the rope or lariat must feel good in the roper""s hand. While feel is a subjective criteria, it is usually a combination of weight, flexibility or stiffness, and smoothness. Third, the rope must have enough weight per inch to feel and throw well. The roper must be able to sense where the leading portion of the loop is, and the rope must have sufficient density for the tip to fly in the direction of the throw. Finally, the surface of the lariat must be smooth and slick enough for the rope to slide quickly on the burner of the hondo as the loop is reduced to tighten around the object of the throw.
While there are several variations to the weight, body, and smoothness of heeler ropes, the length of heeler ropes is an often overlooked variable. Generally, heeler ropes are 35 feet long. While this length is sufficient to allow the heeler to rope the hind legs of a steer when the heeler is seated on his or her horse, the length also results in considerable slack in the rope after roping the steer""s hind legs that must be taken up in order to make the rope taught. The extra slack in the rope is usually taken up by dallying the rope around the saddle horn. Unfortunately, dallying requires considerable strength and dexterity and is often difficult for older ropers or those lacking in physical strength.
In an effort to make team roping more enjoyable for ropers of all ages and abilities, a hector can be used as an alternative to dallying for securing the end of the heeler rope after roping a steer""s hind legs. Hectors can be used by all non-competitive ropers, and by competitive ropers who are female or over the age of 57.
Conventional heeler ropes are difficult to use with hectors for several reasons. First, conventional heeler ropes are too long to use with hectors because hectors do not provide a means for removing slack from the heeler rope after roping a steer""s hind legs. Second, conventional heeler ropes do not have the necessary means for attaching to a hector because conventional heeler ropes are designed to be dallied around a saddle horn.
Therefore, what the art needs is a heeler rope having a shortened length such that when the heeler rope is secured to a hector after roping a steer""s hind legs, the rope does not require dallying to remove slack from the rope. The art further needs a heeler rope that is designed to be easily attached to a hector.
The present invention solves the problems associated with using conventional heeler ropes in conjunction with hectors by providing a heeler rope of optimal length that does not require dallying to make the rope taught after roping the hind legs of a steer. This invention also provides an improved heeler rope that facilitates attaching of the heeler rope to a hector on the roper""s saddle.
One aspect of the invention is a heeler rope for use in team roping that includes a rope body with a first end and a second end, wherein the rope body has an optimal length between the first end and the second end such that dallying is not required to remove slack from the rope body after roping a steer""s hind legs.
Another aspect of the invention is a heeler rope for use in team roping, including a rope body having a first end and a second end, a hondo located at the first end of the rope body; and a braided portion located at the second end of the rope body, for attaching the rope body to a hector.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of making a heeler rope having a rope body, wherein the rope body has a plurality of strands, a first end, a second end, and a hondo at the first end, comprising the steps of (1) unwinding the plurality of strands at the second end of the rope body; (2) braiding the plurality of strands, thereby making a braided portion having a first end and a second end; (3) making a loop with the braided portion; and (4) tying a knot in the braided portion to secure the loop. Optionally, the loop in the braided portion can be secured by alternative securing means, such as tape or other securing means known to one of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the braided portion can optionally comprise a straight portion and a knot instead of a loop.
A feature of the present invention is a heeler rope that is an ideal length for use in team roping when a hector is used instead of dallying as a means for securing the rope after roping a steer""s hind legs.
Another feature of the invention is a heeler rope with a braided portion that facilitates attaching the heeler rope to a hector.
An advantage of the invention is that it permits ropers of all ages and skill levels to participate in team roping because dallying is not necessary to remove slack from the rope after heeling a steer.